


Plan n°12

by Azemex



Series: a-Stayin alive [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Janet is alive, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: “Oh well, it was Plan 12 that worked, uh” she tries to flat the wrinkles of her shirt, “who knew witches were more reliable than white old men?”She stops walking.“I just answered my question”Now, where is she?(Janet comes back from the dead, Tim feels it)
Series: a-Stayin alive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702195
Kudos: 94





	Plan n°12

“Oh well, it was Plan 12 that worked, uh” she tries to flat the wrinkles of her shirt, “who knew witches were more reliable than white old men?”

She stops walking.

“I just answered my question”

_Now, where is she?_

* * *

_Plan Number 12._

In case the former plans didn’t work, this plan is to put in action.

After having helped a witch in one of her expeditions it put her in debt.

One thing.

Janet could ask for one thing and it would be given to her.

_Obviously, she already knew what to ask._

And as far as she remembers, she was to come back from the dead, and assuming that she was buried in Gotham, to be relocated to her house.

_But where is everything?_

_And Timothy?_

* * *

He sneezes and rubs his hands against his arms.

“Doesn’t it feel a little bit cold?”

“No, are you okay Tim? Are you catching a cold?” Bruce starts asking.

Damian tsks.

“Only Drake would catch a cold in summer”

“Dami, what did we talk about?”

“Hey Tim, if you are sick, who is taking your route? I call dibs!”

“That’s not fair blondie! Tim’s route is closer to mine!”

“I can’t hear you with that helmet of yours!”

“I’m going to shoot you!” 

“No shooting anyone” Bruce says automatically, “You should stay the night in the Manor, you can stay down here if you want, but go change into something warmer, is the beginning of September, the weather is changing”

Tim nods.

“I’ll do that, perhaps I’ll go upstairs and finish some things of the company that I need to do”

“Sure thing champ, take care, we are going out”

Tim turns around to start saving everything and as he does he gets a shiver.

_They should get new heaters for the cave._

* * *

A few kilometers away Janet is standing in front of the Drake Manor.

_When did Timothy started living here? And why? Was it after Jack and she died?_

_More questions and no answers._

**Author's Note:**

> new series, sorry if i don’t update really fast lol, the chapters will probably be quite short !!


End file.
